


blue & grey

by cupidchwe



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Afterlife, Angel Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Angel Yoon Jeonghan, Angst, Character Death, Jeonghan hurts him??, Just major character death but it’s not really a death because they go to afterlife, M/M, Mentions of Souls, Nothing gory or scary, Pain, Sad but also it’s heartwhelming, Seungcheol loves Jeonghan A LOT, Supernatural - Freeform, You might get a bit mad at Jeonghan but I promise he will change, angel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:47:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28012671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupidchwe/pseuds/cupidchwe
Summary: He walks towards Seungcheol, “A goodbye hug, my love.” Jeonghan says, his arms wrap arounds the weak man’s large frame as he rests his head on top of Seungcheol’s head. “I gave you all my love…” Seungcheol says but never gets to finish his sentence because his eyes flutter close and never open again.“Sleep tight, my love.” Jeonghan disappears in a warm glow
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan
Kudos: 6





	blue & grey

**Author's Note:**

> honestly i started writing this at about 16:30pm and i’m sharing this at 18:30pm, this was written on a whim and all in one go. it’s unedited and raw but i really enjoyed writing it, it made me feel something when writing it, it’s quite sad but beautiful. despite it being a bit confusing and overwhelming, i still hope you’ll enjoy it!

“What are you doing here, Jeonghan?” Seungcheol’s shoulders sag as his face turns sour and pained, his hands are clasped together tightly, his legs are bouncing up and down with nerves. Jeonghan huffs as he moves closer to the man he once loved with everything he had, Jeonghan’s eyes flutter close, his eyelashes grazing his smooth skin as he smiles to himself. “Seungcheol, why are you acting like this darling? Here I am, the man of your dreams, the love of your life, I’m here to make amends with you. Shouldn’t you be happy?” Jeonghan mutters lightly as he rests his left hand on Seungcheol’s right shoulder, Seungcheol swats his past lover’s hand away with his own bruised one. 

“Have you no shame?” Seungcheol exclaims, his voice strained with despair. “Leave me alone, you have no right to trespass the only place I feel safe in this world. You have done enough damage Yoon Jeonghan.” The now, black haired man who’s going thirties runs his hands through his hair, he turns his head to face the man, who he once gave himself to. The one who he had loved more than he should have. 

There he was, Yoon Jeonghan, in all his glory. Surrounding Jeonghan’s frame, was a stream of light, basking the angel in gold and a serene glow. Seungcheol almost gasps at the surreal beauty floating before his eyes, but he stops himself from humiliation. “Seungcheol...I am deeply sorry for my younger self’s actions.” Jeonghan admits, his voice laced with guilt but not in an apologizing way. “For someone who is basically ancient, you sure were immature.” Seungcheol laughs with no humor present at all as Jeonghan smiles grimly at the shade which was thrown at him.

“I understand that you are hurt, but I can make it better, I can repay you, anything Seungcheol please…just don’t take your hatred to your grave, or else I will...” Seungcheol does not let Jeonghan finish his pitiful plea, “You will what Yoon Jeonghan? Become a fallen angel? Scared you’ll be stripped of your angel title and become a demon instead? You do not need a title to show your true self, you were never an angel on the inside, you were always a demon. Have you no decency to beg me like this? While I’m practically dangling onto life at this moment?” Seungcheol musters out, he feels betrayed and angry. The naive human had hoped that Jeonghan would be sincerely apologetic but Yoon Jeonghan has always been selfish and that is a fact that will never change in the eternity the angel has to suffer for. 

“If you forgive me, I will grant you an eternity to live in exchange for it, it sounds like quite a bargain to me Seungcheol. Never forgiving me will not do any good to you, you naive human.” Jeonghan runs his hands down Seungcheol’s arms and the human shivers in discontent. 

“Do not expect me to ever forgive you for manipulating and tricking my family and friends into giving their soul to you, you have taken many innocent lives of people I personally do not know and of the ones I care deeply about. You deserve the most severe punishment for your sins, angel.” Seungcheol spats out the nickname with hatred. “Perhaps you say this but I am well aware that you are still in love with me Choi Seungcheol, you man abhor me for my past actions but you will always be entangled to love me, don’t forget, we are soulmates my dear.” Jeonghan teases with an unsettling darkness in his beautifully soft, feather light and sweet voice. “Yet, the answer to why I am bonded with you still has not come forward. I feel like a disgrace for being bonded to a creature like you, you vile thing.” Seungcheol mocks as he cracks his knuckles. 

“How dare you, Choi Seungcheol. I am an angel and I will have you know that you are not to ever talk to me as if I am below you again.” Jeonghan gasps. “Not for much longer because as soon as I pass away with my hatred for you in my heart, you will fall and you will never get to ever touch your beloved, Jisoo, ever again.” Seungcheol laughs as Jeonghan frowns at the mention of his beloved. 

“How do you know about him?” Jeonghan questions with a ridiculed and completely baffled expression. “I know more than you know thanks to my messenger and I will have you know that you will regret ever hurting me.” Seungcheol grins like a Cheshire Cat at the angel who’s fists are clenched together. “You have a guardian angel?! How could you not tell me? How could I have not noticed? What is this Seungcheol?” Jeonghan questions, his eyes run wild but he keeps his tone to a normal indoors speaking volume. “That’s for me to know and for you to never find out, love.” Seungcheol chugs down his glass of whiskey in one go, “That’s not good for you Choi.” Jeonghan warns. 

“That’s the point, it will end my suffering sooner and begin your suffering sooner as well. Sounds perfect in my book Yoon.” Seungcheol waves his glass around in a victoriously way, “Cheers, my angel.” 

“Perhaps you should rethink this through, it will be more beneficial for the both of us if you go through with my preposition. Please, I am begging you.” Jeonghan begs as his eyes fill up with shimmering tears. “How pathetic, never thought I would ever see you begging. Reminds me of the days where you would manipulate me into thinking I did things I never did wrong and made me beg for forgiveness in the most inhuman and degrading ways possible.” Seungcheol grits. 

“Name anything then, please, name anything at all. I will give you anything you desire.” Jeonghan pleas desperately.

“Well...can you bring animals back to life?” Seungcheol carefully asks. “I am not able to bring them back to life but I am able to transport them physically back to this dimension, in which they are still dead but they are here in this world.” Jeonghan takes a breath and continues, “Your dog? I will bring him back right now!” Jeonghan cheers. “Well, yes I do want him back but is this even allowed? I would rather not get punished myself.” Seungcheol chimes. “Well it is certainly unusual but it isn’t forbidden to bring back a deceased pet for a dying human one last time.” Jeonghan explains. “Alright, please do so.” Jeonghan quickly nods and agrees, clever enough to know that an offer like this will not ever be presented to him again. 

“I will do it, in exchange for your forgiveness.” The angel confirms and Seungcheol agrees with a nod. “Alright, my grudges will not be held against you anymore, please bring back my best friend.” Seungcheol offers an unsure smile.

Jeonghan’s frame immediately glows blue and the light soon bursts into countless feathers and sprinkles as his eyes glow an ice blue with golden specks in them, his whole body trembles as he softly chants Ancient Greek words. Everything abruptly stops as Jeonghan drops onto Seungcheol’s carpet and moans out a pained cry.

Seungcheol’s dog appears out of nowhere, his dog is surrounded by a blue glow, much like Jeonghan himself moments before. But Seungcheol does not spare his dog a glance as he quickly hurried towards the angel, who is sprawled across his fathered and shimmer covered carpet. “Are you okay?” Seungcheol asks with concern, “I am fine.” Jeonghan quickly rises up from his awkward and unattractive position on the carpet.

Seungcheol nods and quickly hugs his dog who is currently wagging his tail happily at Seungcheol. “Hey buddy! Has afterlife been treating you well? I hope so because I will be joining you soon buddy, although my memories of you will be washed away but at least you will remember me, so come find me okay? I have missed you more than anyone, I am very glad to see you again. I love you buddy, I will meet you again soon.” Seungcheol pets the fluffy dog and kisses his crown of fur.

“I will bring him back to his afterlife now..?” Jeonghan carefully asks, Seungcheol nods and his dog disappears in a few mere seconds, he takes a seat back onto the armchair.

“Seungcheol...you are dying.” Jeonghan gasps, “I am well aware, thank you.” Seungcheol says. “No, I mean literally right now...go lay down or change or whatever you need to do before you go.” Jeonghan spews out with panic, “I think I’ll just sit here, will you get someone to remove my body so it doesn’t rot away in such a lonely manner away here?” Seungcheol asks. “Yes, of course Cheol.” Jeonghan let’s the nickname slip out without thinking. “Goodbye hug?” Seungcheol offers, “I seriously forgave you so you do not need to worry Hannie.” He reassures the angel. “Oh no, I’m not worried about that, this is all just a bit too much.” Jeonghan says as his feet touch the ground. 

He walks towards Seungcheol, “A goodbye hug, my love.” Jeonghan says, his arms wrap arounds the weak man’s large frame as he rests his head on top of Seungcheol’s head. “I gave you all my love…” Seungcheol says but never gets to finish his sentence because his eyes flutter close and never open again. 

“Sleep tight, my love.” Jeonghan disappears in a warm glow. 

“I will be turning myself in and I will be a fallen angel soon.” Jeonghan tells his lover, Jisoo. “Why? Seungcheol forgave you..?” Jisoo gasps in horror. “He did, he forgave me and loved me despite me hurting him over and over, I want to turn myself in because I do not feel worthy of being an angel anymore Jisoo, I do not deserve this title, I deserve the punishment. I can not and will not be forgiving myself for all my sins, I will make sure I pay for his pain and others’ pain I have caused. I am sorry for putting our relationship second, Jisoo.” Jeonghan admits. 

“As much as it hurts me, I understand. If this is what you need to do and if you think it is right, then you should and I fully support you. You deserve the ending you think is suitable for you, whether here with me or there with your sins. Either way, I want you to be at peace with your own soul because I love you, Jeonghan.” Jisoo confesses as he plants sweet kisses on Jeonghan’s head. “Thank you Jisoo, I love you too.” Jeonghan mumbles.

“There is something you should know, love. I think Seungcheol forgave you even before you asked him to.” Jisoo offers a small smile. “You think so?” Jeonghan confirms with shock. “Yes I think so.” Jisoo says as he plays with Jeonghan’s beautiful blond strands. 

“And I think you would be correct.” 

Jeonghan and Jisoo's eyes widened in shock as their eyes set upon the figure who decided to pay them a visit.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! —cupidchwe.


End file.
